


Table for Two

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Librarian AU, Waitress AU, books and snacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: A love story that starts like a joke: So a librarian walks into a cafe...





	1. Snickerdoodles and The Painted Bird

Barbara and Damian shared a look as they walked into the cafe, immediately understanding _why_ Jason had been so eager to come to this particular establishment. The atmosphere was dark and intimate, the air thick with candle-smoke and incense. 

The hostess showed them to the table and Dick waggled his fingers at them, “‘Bout time you two showed up!” 

Damian rolled his eyes, letting Barbara into the booth first, “Why are we _here_ , of all places?”

“Trust me, Li’l D,” Tim’s voice was muffled as he kept his coffee thermos pressed to his cheek, “This place is worth it.” Jason wasn’t listening to them, instead leaning back as he met the gaze of their waitress and motioned to the booth’s two newest arrivals. 

Her amethyst hair was losing its freshly dyed sheen, settling in with the natural black undertones underneath. Tired gray eyes looked over the table as she set down their menus, giving her signature customer service smirk as she said, “Hello, I’m Raven and I’ll be your server this afternoon. Do y’all know what you want to drink?” 

Jason bit his lip at her delightfully raspy voice and Raven rolled her eyes as nearly the whole table looked her over. Barbara flicked Damian’s ear and leaned in, “Do you have a favorite?”

She seemed surprised at the question, but her answer was easy, “I’m personally fond of the Moroccan Mint Medley. Although the Black Lavender is quite good as well,” A thick brow arched over her eye as Dick confidently rested his elbow on the table, “Surprise us with your favorites, then.”

Snorting, the pale woman scribbled down their mystery orders and shrugged her shoulders, “Alright. Would you like to save the pastries for later…?”

The brothers seemed more interested in subtly (but, honestly; absolutely _nothing_ about the Wayne men was subtle) ogling the woman, so Barbara decided, “We’ll have them later.” Raven nodded and walked off, rolling her eyes as she did so. As she went, the redhead wasted no time in pulling out her book. _The Painted Bird_ was a little more depressing than she liked to read in public, but with her brothers drooling over their waitress, she knew that she’d need it.

She completely tuned out how Jason explained how he found this place, kicking herself for not deciding to get wine-drunk and go bird watching with Duke, Alfred and Cass. Hell, even attending that Eggo stock meeting with Steph and Bruce would’ve been better than _this_ , cute waitress or not.

A few minutes later Raven returned to their dark little corner, balancing the tray on her shoulder. The candle’s shadow accented her features as she set down their teas and coffees. As she placed the Moroccan Mint in front of the redhead, Raven raised a brow at the familiar cover, a lazy smirk curling her lips, “It’s not often someone reads a _Kosinski_ at the Tower.” 

Barbara looked up, biting back a snarky remark at how Dick nearly pouted when he couldn’t use one of his horribly cheesy fake-but-not-really pick-up lines on her. Still, the redhead adjusted her glasses, “It’s one of my favorites.” Damian noted how their waitress seemed to lighten up and added, “She’s a librarian, if you wanted to know.”

Tim leaned back, having since released his steel thermos for the Tower’s ceramic mug, “And we’re _all_ single, if you wanted to know.” Jason snickered at his brother’s words, although he did wink as Raven set down the pastry menu, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, just flag me down if you decide quickly.” 

Raven casually walked to check up on her other tables, not seeing but hearing as Tim yelped. She bit back a grin, already knowing that the librarian had kicked his shin for his _horrid_ attempts at flirting. 

What she didn’t know, nor expect, was that the redhead would actually come up to the pastry counter to apologize. Barbara’s shoulder’s were slightly hunched as she let one of her hands rest on the wooden panels, “I’m really sorry about my brothers.” 

“It’s no problem, really.” Raven let her smirk drop for a second and murmured, “They’re actually some of the tamer ones.” 

A red brow arched, “You’re joking.” 

The tall woman shrugged, casually wiping down the counter, “I don’t know what about button downs and dark decorations that make some guys think we’re a Hooters.” A lazy, almost sleepy smirk led to Raven licking her lips and it took everything for Barbara to not watch the movement. Raven tilted her chin towards the bartender, “Vic makes sure no one gets too rowdy. Anyone tries to even sneak a pinch and they get thrown out, fresh prince style.”

Barbara frowned at that, “I’d still like to apologize. They can be… a bit much sometimes.” 

Deciding to change the topic, Raven teasingly smirked at the woman, “Not as much as _The Painted Bird_ , Miss Librarian.” She bit her lip as the redhead snickered, a thoughtful look passing her face.

“Barbara.” 

“Hmm?” Raven raised a brow as Barbara repeated herself, “My name. It’s Barbara.” She nervously lifted her hand and fiddled with the arms of her glasses. Ignoring that her freckles were probably engulfed in a blush by now, Barbara added, “It’s easier than just Miss Librarian.”

“Okay then, Barbara.” Raven smiled at how the name slipped off her lips. She tilted her chin towards the levels of pastries, “How about you let me wait some of my tables, then we can discuss books later?”

“Alright!” Without waiting for a response, Barbara spun on her heel and speedwalked back to the booth. She faltered about three steps in and turned back around, her eyes widening as Raven’s surprised face. Stiffly waving, Barbara spun around again and made her way back to the table. She pinched between her brows as she went, her internal _“uuuuuuuuugh”_ lasting long enough to put a tear in Tina Belcher’s eye.

She kept a straight (not at all, if that _horrible_ exit wasn’t enough of an indication) face as she slid back into the booth. Jason raised a brow, an insufferable, knowing smirk stretching his face, “And just where were _you?_ ”

Barbara sniffed, “I was apologizing for all of your behavior.”

Damian clicked his tongue and Tim mumbled into his coffee, “She totally went over there to flirt.”

“I did not.”

“Then why’re you blushing?” Dick batted his lashes at her, softly laughing as her freckled cheeks darkened even more. He lazily looked between Babs and the pastries on display, “She’s super hot, right?”

Jason took a swig of his coffee, “Damn straight.” He paused, his smirk widening, “Well, maybe not _straight_ , apparently.”

Basil eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest, “Shut up.”

“C’mon,” Dick’s shoulders wriggled as he glanced around the table, “She recognized your favorite book by its _cover_. If that’s not a sign that she’s interested I don’t know what is.”

Damian leaned back, sipping his tea, “I hate to admit but they _do_ have a point.” When Barbara raised a brow at him incredulously, he shrugged, “I don’t see you trying all that hard to dissuade the idea.” 

Barbara bit her lip, “She’s our waitress and she’s just being _nice_.” Her fingers fiddled with her bookmark and she spoke the words that, if she was being honest with herself, she hoped weren’t true, “Nothing more.”

Tim raised his palms, “Alright… But if you ever need flirting advice…”

Damian smirked, “Go to anyone but these three.”

\--

“And here you are,” Jason winked at their waitress as she came to collect the bill. They could all almost physically see the force that Raven was using as she tried not to roll her eyes, but her gaze met Barbara’s and a small smile tilted her lips. Her gray eyes slid over the tip amount and her brows jumped, her grin widening. 

Standing a little taller, she asked, “Would you like mystery pastries as well?” 

Dick leaned forward, “Can we do all cookies?”

Raven nodded. She considered their drinks and then winked, “I’ve got just the selection for y’all.” 

Two minutes later, she reappeared with a plate in her arms. “And here you are,” Raven set Jason’s card down in front of him, She took off the prepaid cookies and set them in front of the group, “Chocolate chip, macadamia nut, snickerdoodle for the lady,” Barbara smirked when their hands brushed, “Oatmeal raisin and a double chocolate chocolate chunk.” 

“Flag me down if you need anything else, otherwise have a great day,” Raven sauntered away from them. All five of them watched her go. 

Barbara picked up her cookie, her brows jumping as she noticed the neat writing on her napkin. Tim leaned over her shoulder, his mouth dropping as he spotted the inky heart next to the short message, “No fucking way.” 

_(678) 999-8212: I’ve been needing a good book, let me know if you think of one. -R_

Jason smirked and teasingly sung her name, “ _Babs_ …” 

Dick chuckled as he leaned against Tim’s shoulder, “Looks like someone’s got a date.” He pitched forward, his sapphire eyes shining, “You should text her. Right now.”

Damian’s face scrunched up, “While she’s working?”

“Carpe diem,” Tim tipped his cookie like a champagne glass. Barbara blushed as she lifted her chin to look towards the spot where Raven was talking to one of her tables. The waitress turned and their eyes met. Two sets of pale cheeks dusted red and Raven winked, tucking her pen in her shirt as she made her way to the pastry counter. 

Barbara took a bite of her cookie, glaring as the boys started whisper-chanting, “Text her, text her, text her!” She rolled her eyes, although she _did_ fold up the napkin and tuck it in with her bookmark. 

Just in case.


	2. Al Pastor and Infinite Jest

Raven lazily tucked her headphones away as she jogged up the brick steps, sighing happily as she entered Gotham City Public Library. The air was warm and smelled of books, just how she liked it. Sticking near the entrance, the waitress tucked away a loose strand of hair behind her ear, trying to settle her nerves. 

Her gray eyes flicked to her phone, rereading the very brief text that Barbara sent her yesterday. Raven’s lips curled up at the perfect punctuation (because _really_ , who used semicolons when texting?) and the emoji that she _knew_ one of the redhead’s brothers must have slipped in: _My shift at GCPL ends at 18:30 tomorrow. I’d love to show you around and talk some more; I could even recommend some books you’d probably like. 💘_

A boy passed her, his tiny arms full of Dr. Seuss hardbacks and his grandma’s purse filled to the brim with more fairytales. Raven smiled at them and jogged ahead, holding the door open as they passed. The blast of warm air calmed her nerves and she glanced at the clock; twelve and a half minutes early, but Barbara didn’t seem the type to mind. 

Raven fiddled with the hem of her flannel as she strolled into the library, almost immediately spotting a certain redhead halfway across the room. Barbara was explaining something to a kid and Raven made her way to the homestyle section, her heart soaring at the sight of cookbooks and knitting manuals arranged side by side. 

Her pale hands set about looking over the books, flipping through them and keeping note of what recipes and styles she’d love to test out later. Raven tilted her head, her brows furrowing as she felt someone’s stare boring into her. The waitress turned, a lazy grin sliding onto her face as she met Barbara’s gaze. 

The librarian held up a hand for her to stay put and sped towards the counter, diving into the back room and presumably clocking out as quickly as she could. Raven watched her go, a little smile curling her lips. 

As Barbara disappeared into the back Raven leaned back on the heels of her sneakers, tightening her bun and letting out a sigh as she did so. Victor’s encouraging words to her rang out in her head over and over again: _I’m pretty sure she’s into you, Rae. Just stay calm and don’t make a fool out of yourself._

'Don't make a fool out of yourself,’ she mouthed. Taking in a deep calming breath, the waitress flexed her fingers and fiddled with her rings for another few minutes.

The sound of a door shutting closed caught her attention. Shaking her shoulders, Raven turned back to where she had last seen the redhead, her breath catching in her throat as Barbara shyly smiled at her, hastily making her way to the little cove of books. 

Well, she was _trying_ not to look hasty. But when a cute goth who apparently loved books and actually came _early_ to an impromptu meeting (yes, _meeting_ , she wasn’t at all confident enough to call this a date just yet) _and_ was staring at her all awestruck like that, well, Babs somehow managed to become even more awkward than usual. 

She damn near tripped on the edge of the bookshelf, catching herself and stumbling, “Hi--um, I mean,” Babs stood straight and fiddled with the edge of her glasses, shaking her head a little, “Hello.”

Raven smiled back, lazily tucking a thumb into her waistband as she caught her breath, “Hey.”

Emerald eyes glanced at the hardback still in her hand and Raven sheepishly put it back on the shelf, “Just browsing a bit.”

“Cookbooks?” Babs tilted her head to the side, smiling a little wider, “You help out at the cafe’s kitchen, or…?”

The waitress shrugged, “I’m going for a minor in baking. A few of the necessary materials are here.” 

Barbara chuckled, “Well I could help you get your textbooks cheap.”

“I dunno, Miss Librarian,” Raven teased, “I’d much rather just come into the library. Get a chance to actually see you face to face.” She motioned towards the stacks of books and technique manuals, her gaze flicking over the taller woman, “Such a nice view, wouldn’t you say?”

“Absolutely!” Wincing at how loud she just got, Babs cleared her throat, flushing. Her date didn’t seem to mind, her gray eyes captivated at everything about the redhead. Biting her lip, Raven seemed to notice she was practically staring and averted her gaze back to the books, “If you’d like, you could tell me your favorite and I’ll try to make you one.”

“Oh?” Barbara gently took a step closer, a hand coming up to fiddle with her sleeves, “That sounds nice. There’s nothing better than eating fancy dessert together.”

“Except maybe book recs,” Raven’s words were coy and she reached up to scratch behind her ear, the move making her tank top shift and show off a hint of midsection. Wide-eyed, Babs desperately tried to keep her eyes on her date’s face. 

Raven raised a brow at the blush that dusted her freckled cheeks, a knowing smirk curling her lips, “Unless you had something else in mind…?”

Barbara shook her head, eyes widening even more as she squeaked out, “Book recs are always fun!”

The breathy “Yeah?” that she got was almost enough to make her heart skip a beat. But the call of books was just as fervent and Barbara held out her arm. Raven took it before either could psyche herself out and the redhead re-adjusted her glasses. 

Ignoring the warmth of the goth on her arm (and how she was blushing so bad that the inside corners of her glasses were starting to fog up), Babs lead them towards and up the stairs. The second floor of GCPL was musty with the smell of old books and dull vanilla candles. Both women took a deep breath as they stepped onto the carpet. 

Raven languidly squeezed her date’s arm and closed her eyes, taking in another breath, “This place is so nice.”

Barbara turned to her, her face going slack at the cozy look on the baker’s face. She gave herself a second to admire and then turned away, not wanting Raven to see the awed look on her features. Briefly, she let her forearm twitch under the shorter woman’s grasp, hoping that Raven would be just as up for a second date as she was.

But she had books to recommend and Barbara hummed low in her throat. Amethyst hair shifted, coming more and more undone as Raven turned to the freckled woman as she spoke, “You know, some of the best novels are over here.” 

She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice and Raven smiled, soaking in her enthusiasm, “I’m guessing these must be the librarian’s choice?”

“Something like that,” Babs let out a soft laugh, trying to keep her voice low to not disturb the other patrons. She knew how easy voices carried on the upper floors. For now, the tension in her shoulders lessened as she got comfortable in the familiarity of books and the warm presence of Raven on her arm, especially the occasional tingle whenever their hands brushed. 

They made their way to a quietest corner on the floor and Barbara’s eyes lit up at the sight of one of her favorite authors. Raven let out a hum as she reluctantly let go of her date, bending down to read the sideways titles, her eyes brightening at the selection. 

Babs squatted down next to her, her fingers running along the spine of the largest book there, “Call me biased, but _Infinite Jest_ is a really good read.” 

That got her a half-hearted snort. Raven lazily grinned and looked the woman over, holding a hand near her chest. Pale fingers rolled a button in between them and Babs hid her chuckles behind her hand, standing up and waving her hand in a ‘go on’ gesture, “Get it over with.”

Raven’s shoulders shook as she stood back up, her amusement palpable, “You’re a _librarian_ , right? You don’t seem the sporty, reads-books-focused-on-tennis type.”

“But you do.”

Amethyst strands bounced free from their bun as Raven laughed, the sound low and deliciously husky. Barbara couldn’t hide how her eyes slightly widened at the sound or how her ears burned as Raven’s voice practically morphed into a drawl as she added, “Goths and jocks are only adjacent cliches, you know.” 

The words slipped out of the redhead before she could think, “What about goths and preps?”

Raven rolled her lower lip between her teeth again, watching as Babs watched the move. She let out a little sigh, a bit breathless as she met her date’s incredibly bright green gaze, “I’d say they get along pretty well.”

“Like book clubs and coffee dates,” Barbara nervously drummed her nails on her arm, her fingers stilling as Raven chuckled at her words. 

“True,” The baker leisurely rested an arm along the wall, deciding that she _really_ liked the way Barbara’s face lit up when she talked about her favorite novels, “So… _Infinite Jest_ then?”

“It gets a bit winding at times, but I think you’d really like the morbid parts. I've always been a fan of how gratifying those are to read.”

Raven lazing turned the book over in her hand, her gaze flicking up to meet the redhead’s, “Long and, according to you, completely satisfying. Gotta admit, that’s my favorite type.” Babs choked on her breath and Raven brought the novel up flush against her chest, impish, “Of book.” Gods above, that languid little half-smirk on the waitress’ face was going to be the death of one Barbara Gordon.

Although, Raven seemed just as flustered at their closeness, her bottom lip a shade darker from biting into it so often. The clock rang out the next hour (startling them both; no way they’d already been talking for half an hour. It felt like two minutes) and the goth brushed her shoulder against Barbara’s again, “I know we’ve already been, but you wanna check me out?”

There was a brief pause and the librarian’s mouth fell open. Raven batted her lashes up at her and Barbara blinked, pretty sure her brain was short-circuiting. “I--” Emerald eyes flicked from Raven’s smirk to the novel she held in the air. A burning blush overwhelmed Babs’ cheeks and she re-adjusted her glasses again, “I’d love to, but--uh…”

Why must professionalism get in the way of flirting?

She cleared her throat, “I can't check out when I'm not on shift. But, if you’re up for it, I'd love to make up for those cookies the other day.” 

Babs aimed a hopeful smile the woman's way, “If you'd like to continue this without having to whisper all the time there's a really good food truck a block away. They have the best al pastor in Gotham.” 

“Wooing me with books _and_ tacos, huh?” Raven let out a little, quiet laugh. Nodding to herself, she put back the book, grinning at the redhead and holding out her arm; Barbara considered her for half a second and let the breath out of her lungs, grabbing her hand instead. 

Tongue darting out to wet her lips, a blush dotted Raven’s cheeks and she squeezed once. Glad when her date didn’t seem to mind the coldness of her rings (and silently fawning over how well their hands felt pressed together), she led them back down the stairs and towards the exit. 

They fell into a companionable quiet as they trotted down the steps, their hands warm and a bit sweaty against each other. Pulling closer to not take up too much space on the sidewalk, Raven touched Babs’ shoulder with her own, “I’ll pull out the big guns next time, then?”

Pink lips spread in a smile, “It’s a date.”


	3. Dried Peaches and We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?_

Despite being early January, Gotham hadn’t been burdened by _too_ much snow. A small blanket had covered the ground but the sidewalk had yet to be turned into a slurry mess. Which was _very_ useful since Raven’s idea of bringing out the ‘big guns’ was taking Barbara to her absolute favorite place in all of Gotham: Robinson Park. Staying on the south end so that the sunny glare from the snow was hidden by Gotham City Hall, the two found their way to a remarkably dry park bench hidden under an elm’s branches. Barbara held a plastic box in one hand, the other wrapped around Raven’s arm. For balance, of course. 

Snickering as she brushed the snowflakes clinging off her hair, Raven let her bag drop to her feet as she took a seat next to the librarian. She slid her arm down until they were practically holding hands, grinning at the redhead as she popped open the plastic. 

“Dried peaches,” Barbara murmured. Raven raised a brow and she flushed, “Have you ever tried them? They’re my favorites.”

Raven shrugged, “Can’t say I have.” The waitress plucked a piece out and rested an elbow on the bench’s back, curious as she tried one. Babs watched her as she ate her own slice, feeling an odd sort of leisure in the coziness of their little scene. 

That leisure somewhat broke as Raven curled against her side, her cheek warm through the heavy coat that the redhead wore. Barbara cuddled back and they fell into a comfortable silence, blinking away the occasional snowflake off their lashes as they snacked and people watched. But even the hilarity of watching people do their best ice-skating impressions couldn’t keep the yawn from escaping her. Raven lazily rested her chin on the librarian’s shoulder, her smile a bit timid despite the bold move, “Sleepy?”

“Yeah,” Running a hand through her hair, green eyes suddenly went wide as she met Raven’s gaze. She flushed and tried to explain, lest her date get the wrong idea, “I had a big test Wednesday, a double shift last night then a morning class earlier today.”

Her heartbeat would’ve relaxed when the waitress seemed to understand, although the small smile that curled her lips was more than enough to get Babs’ heart thumping all over again. “Masochist,” Raven murmured, amused and impressed at the librarian’s resolve. She watched as freckles were consumed in a blush as the redhead fiddled with the side of her glasses. Her words came out fast, as if she wasn’t sure whether or not to say something so impulsive on just their second date, “Well, it’s worth it if I get to spend the rest of my day with you.”

Raven’s shoulders shook as she held back her chuckle. Feeling charmed, she smiled at the comment and pecked the outside of her date’s coat. Emerald eyes widened behind the glasses and she cuddled closer, sighing out, “So you’re warm, cute, _and_ a nerd.”

Barbara let out a groan at her teasing, smothering her giggles with her palm as warmth seeped into her. She leaned closer for more cuddles, enchanted at the knowledge that Raven thought she was _cute_. Her thoughts short circuited as the budding baker wrapped her arms around her waist as they settled down, their breaths puffing in the air as a warm, amused silence enveloped them. After another moment, Barbara licked her lips and spoke again, “You don’t mind the quiet?”

Gray eyes flicked up to her face. “You’re a _librarian_ ,” The waitress deadpanned. Raven chuckled again, “I thought that was a part of your job.”

“Well, _yeah_. But _you_ don’t need to be if you don’t want to.”

Her past disasters of first (well, second) dates came to mind as Raven looked at her for a moment. Babs wondered if she was being a bit too on the nose before the shorter woman simply hummed, sneaking another peach as she sunk down to rest her cheek on the redhead’s shoulder again, “I like the quiet. It’s nice.”

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhmm,” Raven squeezed her hand and let them lay in their laps. She smiled as Babs intertwined their gloved fingers. Her eyes closed and a snicker escaped her as the redhead murmured, “Reminds me of that Pulp Fiction quote.” 

Raven lifted her head and smirked at her date, “Wow, a librarian who knows pop culture _movie_ references? You’re just the whole package, huh?”

She batted her lashes at Babs, her teasing lessened at the way her eyes flicked to the redhead’s mouth. Barbara bit her lip and leaned in, nervously giggling as their noses bumped. Her hand came to cup the waitress’ cheek and Raven tilted up to kiss her.

It was a slow, lazy, timid kiss, no more than a peck. They reluctantly pulled apart as their ears filled with the sound of the ice slurry squishing under a passing car’s tires. Raven gazed at her through half-lidded lids, licking her lips once and then reaching up to kiss her again. Babs hummed as she grabbed onto the waitress’ shoulders, leaning her weight on the bench's back as she smiled into the embrace. 

They separated again, their cheeks burning. Babs could only quietly whisper, “Woah…” 

Raven nodded, her fingers fanning out over her waist, “Yeah…”

A beat, then they leaned in for one more peck, giggles bursting out of them as Barbara’s glasses jerked up when their foreheads touched. Gray eyes were shiny as Raven booped their noses again. Her words came out in a murmur, “I like hanging out with you like this…”

The redhead smiled and hummed as she urged Raven’s face into her scarf, holding her as they got comfy again on the bench. She ran her fingers over the violet-dyed strands as they sunk into another bout of quiet, simply enjoying each other’s presence as the snow started coming down a bit faster. 

Everything was… calm. 

Despite her rapidly beating heart and the taste of Raven’s chapstick on her lips, Babs felt her tired lids drooping down as she let herself get swept up in the warmth and weight of her date leaning against her. Vaguely, she rationalized her actions as being so tired from her previous all-nighter, but her thoughts trailed off as the spicy mango of Raven’s shampoo lulled her to sleep.

Raven lifted her head as the arms around her loosened just a tad, her eyes snapping open as a quiet snore sounded above her. 

She bit back an incredulous laugh, burying her face in the soft cotton of Babs’ scarf. Snickering, she muttered into the fabric, “No fucking way.” Still the waitress paused before she moved, unsure of exactly _how_ to get up without waking her. Before she could even begin to think of anything, a car let out an indignantly long honk. Barbara shifted at the noise, a quiet huff escaping her as she started to wake up. 

Raven raised her chin to look at her, letting out a squawk as a blob of snow fell from the branches above them. The waitress winced, more concerned at Babs’ gasp than the cold seeping through her own clothes.

“Sorry about that,” She murmured, hastily moving onto her knees and brushing the snow off her date’s shoulders. Gray eyes critically ran over the redhead’s face, narrowing in worry at how exhausted the librarian really was. Pale hands rubbed at some crystals that clung to freckled cheeks, her smile timid, “You’re gonna wear yourself out, you know.”

“I thought that was your job.” Babs impishly leaned forward at her own words, booping her nose to Raven’s. She savored the wide, flustered gaze aimed her way for only a moment, then her eyes widened comically as her sleep deprived mind realized _exactly_ what she just said. 

Blushing but focused, Raven ran a tongue over her teeth, “My apartment’s a few blocks from here.” The waitress murmured out something in another language under her breath as she worriedly brushed aside Babs’ hair to feel her forehead. A part of her was buzzing at the intimacy of the act and the blatancy of the redhead’s accidental slip, but she was mainly concerned with how pink her cheeks were getting --and not in the good way. 

She hummed and readjusted the scarf tighter around Barbara’s neck, “I know we didn't plan it, but you could spend the night, if you’d like?”

Embarrassment and amusement lined emerald eyes, “Don’t you mean if _we’d_ like?”

Raven snorted, the movement a bit strained with concern, “Ask Zamyatin if you want, but _this_ half of we is fine with it.”

“Good, but I don't have a pink slip," Babs teased. She held both of Raven’s hands to brace herself as she stood, shaking her head to clear the fog of not being able to quite fall asleep. The librarian pushed up her glasses to rub at her cold lashes, faltering as she realized what she said. 

Raven squeezed her hands and turned towards the street, her easy (albeit worried) smile stopping the redhead before she could apologize, "Pfft, _I_ got _you_ to join me out here. If anything you’re D-503."

The librarian paused at her words as Raven started leading them away from the snow-laden tree, a chuckle-turned-yawn escaping out of her a second later. Briefly, she wondered whether or not she could risk stealing another kiss but pushed the thought aside, “No one ever gets references to that.”

“ _We_ is a classic,” Raven winked and tugged on her arms, resting her palm in the crook of the taller woman’s elbow. Gray eyes glanced up at the sky once, noting how fast the snow was starting to come down, “I’ve got a copy or two back home. Let’s get you there and _warm _and then we’ll make all the dystopian references you want, okay?”__

__Babs nodded as she yawned, the move cut off by a series of sneezes. Raven furrowed her brows and cuddled closer. “I’ll get us a Lyft,” She muttered as she fumbled with her phone. A snicker came out of her when Babs immediately guessed, “Then off to the Ancient House?”_ _

__Raven didn’t look up from her phone, pressing her cheek against her date’s shoulder. She smirked and clicked her tongue, “Sleepy Babs is a Horny Babs, apparently.”_ _

__Barbara shrugged and kissed the waitress’ temple, the snowflakes on her glasses keeping her from seeing how Raven nearly dropped her phone at the move. She was still lethargic and the goth’s heat on her side was bound to make her drift off again. Green eyes blinked, opened, then closed as another yawn reminded her that she _really_ shouldn’t do any all-nighters without caffeine, “We can still cuddle though, right?”_ _

__Raven glanced up at her face, a small hum rumbling out of her as Babs kissed her temple again, “Cars are really good for that.”_ _

__Tenderly tugging the redhead towards their car Raven nodded, her heart pounding at just how _enjoyable_ casual affection was. Her voice was a beat faster than normal as she agreed, “Of course.”_ _


	4. Grilled Cheese Sandwiches and The Pearl

Babs lazed on the couch as she warmed up, curiously taking in all that was Raven's tiny apartment. She didn’t know if the leftover shivers from the snow or her own curiosity was keeping her from sitting still, and to be frank she didn’t care. Not when the warmth that was Raven and the still unknown secrets of her domestic life was all around her. She shifted again and pulled her legs up under her, wrapping the fuzzy blanket tighter around her shoulders. Her toes wiggled and she smiled, resting a cheek on the couch’s back. All she really cared about was how _cozy_ the scene she had found herself in was, with Raven softly humming as she fixed a kettle of tea and her own gaze skimming the spines of so many familiar novels on the waitress’ shelves. 

“You hungry?”

The redhead looked up as Raven jerked a thumb over her shoulder, her smile nonchalant despite the way her voice raised half a pitch in nervousness. “I’ve got some sourdough, some fruit that’s about to overripe and like, eight sandwiches’ worth of cheddar.”

Babs bit her lip and figured she was already there, might as well indulge. She met Raven’s stare and let the suggestion spill out, “I’ve never cuddled while eating a grilled cheese before.” 

Gray eyes widened a bit and Raven grinned, “Got it.”

At her smile Barbara’s attention was taken away from the obviously well-read books to her date. She couldn’t do more than stare as Raven slipped out of her undercoat and reached on her tiptoes to pull out what must have been homemade bread in one of the cabinets. A thin red brow arched at the sight of a tattoo, the dark sketchy lines poking out from under the bottom of Raven’s tank top. She pushed her glasses up to get a better look, “Can I ask what that is?”

Raven turned to her as Babs pointed at her midriff, the librarian’s face curious. “I think I know that art style.”

The waitress let out a breath as she unwrapped the bread, tilting her chin towards her bookcase, “Top shelf, should be… third? Maybe fourth from the right.” Olive eyes scanned the shelves at her directions, landing on the neat white writing a few seconds later. Babs grinned at the familiar book, giddy as she realized just how many authors they had in common. 

Before her chilly feet could think better of it Babs was up and making her way to the wooden shelf, plucking the short story out of its place. _The Pearl_ was one she had spent many hours rereading (especially when the middle schoolers had assignments due) and the bookworm padded her way back to the couch as she flipped through the worn pages. 

She didn’t even notice how Raven tenderly looked her over, the baker’s hands nearly slipping into the pan as she put in some butter. Shaking her head, gray eyes went back to her food. “It’s one of my favorite of Steinbeck’s,” Raven drawled. Her hands and the knife disappeared under the counter’s view and suddenly the bread was sizzling in the pan. 

A lazy chuckle escaped her, “That edition has a few sketches of his work. I got one tattooed on me.”

“Can I see?”

Raven’s brows jumped and she glanced into the redhead’s face, a smirk easily brightening her face, “Y’know, I usually wait until the third date to take off my shirt.” Babs flushed at the teasing grin and Raven chuckled, “But I’ll make the exception, just for you.”

Laughing, Barbara’s giggles morphed into a groan as she covered her face. It did nothing to hide her blush and she snickered out, “Really?”

Her laughs slowed as Raven didn’t knock down her idea. Babs was sure her cheeks were as bright as her hair as gray eyes flicked to her, light despite the coy look on the waitress’ face, “How about _after_ I finish cooking?”

“Well, I guess I can wait,” The redhead rested her cheek in her palm as she casually watched Raven move about the kitchen, giddy as the full impact of their extended date hit her. The smell of the grilled cheeses filled the air and Babs felt her stomach rumble. Dried peaches didn’t do _too_ much when it came to skipping lunch, but she could manage for now. _Especially_ at the sight of the bin of fruits Raven pulled out of the fridge.

The waitress filled a strainer with a handful of something and called over her shoulder, “Blackberries okay?”

“Yeah,” Babs scooted to the end of the couch to pick up the remote, the controller cold in her hand. She turned on the TV and called over her shoulder, “Want some Netflix?”

Raven’s eyes shot from the sink to the back of her date’s head and her quiet laugh filled the room, “Only if you’re up for a third date.”

The redhead turned to her, not able to keep the smile from taking over her face. Barbara’s giggles morphed into an embarrassed snort as she realized what her suggestion sounded like, “I know I’m free this weekend, so how does a nature documentary sound?” 

A soft wind hit the window, rattling the snow that frosted over the glass. Raven stuck her tongue at the snow that fell just beyond the balcony’s window and pulled out some plates. She put the berries in a bowl and checked if the sandwiches were crispy enough, “See one where it’s _warm?_ ”

“Uhh…” Quickly scrolling through the options, green eyes brightened at a wonderfully familiar narrator, “This one’s in Madagascar!”

“Yeah?” Barbara looked up as Raven easily strolled up beside her, her cheeks flushing as she took one of the offered triangles from the plate. “Tea’s just about done,” Gray eyes settled on her face, flicking down to the the librarian’s lips for a second, “Gimme a sec and we can start?”

Babs nodded and Raven kissed her temple as she padded back to the kitchen. Pulling the blanket up tighter around her waist, Barbara leaned forward to grab her grilled cheese and took a bite to keep from accidentally making a fool of herself. But cheddar and sourdough was a _heavenly_ combination and her eyes closed as she bit back a groan. 

Raven plopped down next to her on the couch, her amusement palpable as she slunk under the blanket with her maybe-girlfriend, “Someone’s a fan of cheddar.”

The redhead spoke in the half second between bites, “This is so good!”

Raven smiled down at herself at her words, grabbing a blackberry. She let out a sigh as she rested her shoulder against Babs, same as they had on the park bench. The librarian huddled closer and, after a second of indecision, wrapped an arm around her date. Gray eyes closed and Raven tucked her nose against Babs’ collar, not able to hold back her smile at the shiver her move produced. 

Babs let out a squeak, “Comfy?”

“Yeah.” Raven let her lips press to a particularly dark patch of freckles that graced the top of the redhead’s neck. Babs’ chest heaved as a sigh shot through her, the sound morphing into an appreciative hum as the waitress softly asked, her words a murmur against blushing skin, “You?”

Not able to trust her voice, the bookworm could only fiddle with her glasses and nod. Using her free hand to pick up the rest of her grilled cheese, they laid out together on the couch as the Attenborough’s voice filled the room.


	5. Pecans and Galápagos

“Oh god. You’re not rich adjacent, you’re just rich.”

Babs couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she rolled her eyes, pulling Raven further into the Manor’s courtyard. Her fingers intertwined with the baker’s as they carefully walked over the still frozen bricks, grateful that it was warm enough that mittens weren’t necessary. Still, the temperature wasn’t even ten above freezing and she _really_ wanted to get some quality time out here before Bruce let the girl scouts have their way with the harvest.

The redhead swung their hands as they strolled, letting the cool air fill her lungs as she chuckled, “I’m not officially adopted like the rest of them, but I am family.”

Raven shrugged a shoulder, her eyes glancing nervously at the Manor that loomed over them. She may have been from Jump, but she was a Gothamite at her core. Meeting _the_ Bruce Wayne for any reason, let alone sorta-dating his sorta-daughter, was an occasion in itself. 

Babs tugged at her hand once, squeezing Raven’s palm, “Hey.” 

The waitress’ eyes snapped back to her date and a guilty curl quirked her lips, “Sorry. Just thinking.”

“He’s at a meeting across the country,” The redhead nudged their shoulder together. “As if I’d surprise you with meeting the family.”

A chuckle slipped out and Raven ran a hand through her hair, “I mean, I’ve met your brothers already.” Babs felt her stomach twist at the light smile aimed her way. Her gaze settled on the waitress’ lips, just barely understanding past her lovestruck stare as Raven murmured, “Think it’ll go pretty well?”

“They’ve been talking about you,” Barbara quietly supplied. She led them to the path towards a tree in particular and hummed out, “I figured I might as well wait until we were more settled to bring you around.”

Her sentence was met with silence as Raven fully understood what she was saying. “Is that what this is?” A quiet laugh slipped out of the shorter woman. She fiddled with the rings on her free hand, nervous and hopeful at the prospect, “The preliminaries until we’re--”

Babs didn’t mean to cut her off, but she couldn’t keep the excited, worried, eager pitch to her voice, “Official.”

Raven tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her lips tilting up in a smile. Before either could capitalize the green of the pecan grove’s leaves gave way to the bare branches of the persimmon trees and the still-growing spinach leaves spread all around the edges of the brick path, huddled in clumps near their trunks. Gray eyes could only blink at the massive tree that stood in the center of the grove. 

Judging by the trunk it must have originally been a pecan, but avocados hung from the left and lychees to the right. The very top of the tree was decorated with olives and lemons, the yellowing fruit shining in the snow-reflected light. Raven’s brows furrowed and her head tilted to the side at the mishmash of leaves and fruit and bark colors, a quiet “Huh” leaving her.

The librarian pushed her cold glasses further up her nose. A flush curled up her neck at the sharp, brief breeze and Raven huddled closer. Her emerald gaze flicked over the tree and she murmured out an explanation, “When we were in high school Dr. Isley kinda started a whole horticulture fanclub. We… went a bit wild.”

Raven snorted at that, her grin brightening her face as she padded closer. Her fingers intertwined with the redhead’s as she got closer and her shoulders shook as she had to crane her neck up to try to see where the limbs branched off under the curtain of leaves, “It’s _huge_.”

“That’s the…” Babs waved her hand in the air, trying not to groan as she announced, "The Bahía de Darwin de Wayne de Gotham.”

Raven's hand shied away from the trunk. Her shoulders shook as she snickered out, " _Bahía de Darwin?_ Like from Vonnegut's _Galápagos?_ "

Babs laughed with her and sidled closer, “Tell me that tree’s not meant to be evolution in action.”

“Jersey’s bays are evolution enough.” A teasing smile curled the waitress’ lips, “As long as our kids don’t start mutating I think we’ll be fine.”

A happy little giggle escaped Babs as Raven quickly wrapped her in a half-hug, spinning them around as if they were ballroom dancing. Her steps were a bit stiff at first, the soles of her boots crunching the thawed grass as she decided she was just going to ignore her slip for now. Pale fingers drummed on the librarian’s belt loops and she snuck a kiss to that dark patch of freckles along the underside of Barbara’s jaw. 

A sigh escaped Babs then she teasingly hummed out, “Promise you won’t tell Alfred I asked you this?”

Raven raised a brow and nodded, her cheek falling to rest in the crook against the redhead’s shoulder. Babs hugged her closer, kissed her temple and murmured, “Can _you_ make me a pecan pie?”

A brow arched over her gray eyes, “I’ve never met Alfred but I can tell he’s probably aghast that you just said that.” Chuckling, she sneakily reached up to snap a pecan shell off one of the drooping branches and offered half of the nut to Babs. “I can whip us one up in time for our next date,” Raven pecked the librarian’s shoulder and reluctantly pulled away, urging her date to keep walking further into the mini-grove. 

Her gait was light as she considered how many pecans they’d have to pick and tried not to make a fool out of herself with how intense the redhead’s stare on her was. Babs quietly asked, her smile obvious in her voice, “You’d do that for me?”

Raven squeezed her hand again, “Aren’t the libraries about to be swarmed with last-minute student projects?” At Babs’ nod, she shrugged a shoulder. “Well, what with the _Galápagos_ tree and everything,” A pale hand waved through the air, the sunlight glinting off the silver on her middle finger, “Seems you’d need something steady.”

Emerald eyes stared at her. Despite the deadpan look on her face Babs was trying to keep the flutter in her heart from spreading the blush too far over her cheeks, “The Bunny Hop’s been out of style for decades, Raven. You’re not about to say we’re _going steady_.”

Raven grinned and tossed her braid over her shoulder, “ _Technically_ you said it first.” The baker was positively _cheeky_ as she brought their hands up to kiss Babs’ knuckles. 

After a moment she sighed against a patch of freckles. Her stare met Babs’ and the breath left her lungs. Biting the inside of her cheek, Raven softly said, “I don’t care if we’re calling it ‘official’ or ‘going steady’ or whatever else, I want to be your girlfriend.” Her lips quirked at the title, “Although maybe partner sounds better. But I just wanna be with _you_ , Babs.”

The redhead giggled and leaned in. She came in a little quick and their foreheads bonked together, but Raven’s snicker dwindled away at the breathless sigh that slipped out of the librarian, “Yeah?”

Raven squeezed their joined hands and raised her face, letting their lips just barely brush. She smiled and gave a slow nod, “Yeah.”

Barbara leaned down to steal a kiss. It was short and by far the sweetest of all their kisses so far. Raven popped up on the toes of her boots, her free hand skipping up to tangle in the librarian’s short locks. As the waitress brought her closer Babs traced the line of her jaw and her growing smile forced them to part.

The librarian’s lashes fluttered against Raven’s brow and she pulled her in for another kiss, “I’d like to be your girlfriend too.”


	6. Iced Mocha and 11/22/63

She hadn’t even worried that Babs had set her up. 

If she had she could’ve rationalized it away due to that _awful_ accident earlier that turned seven blocks into gridlock, or even Babs’ 3 o’clock bus being off schedule, but she didn’t. No, when her iced mocha had sweat so much that the cardboard holder started to rip and the latte she’d ordered for her girlfriend had officially gone cool, the only thought that went through Raven’s mind was that something was _wrong_. 

Barbara Gordon was many things --basically a genius, a kickass librarian, an insane student with an even insaner work ethic, not to mention gorgeous to boot-- and punctual was near the very top of that list. For her to not only be 17 minutes late but to also not even send a single text? The knot in Raven’s stomach worsened as she got up to give up her table to an old lady, holding their drinks as she lingered near the entrance. Gray eyes kept glancing at the retro clocks that lined the cafe’s walls, counting down the seconds until 18 minutes had passed.

Her pocket buzzed and Raven nearly dropped their drinks as she scrambled to pull her phone out. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted Dick’s message; a simple _‘SOS get to gen hosp NOW!!!’_

No other explanation. Cursing under her breath more out of worry than anything, she tossed her drink and offered Babs’ to some startled passing stranger before taking off in a jog. Raven knew better than to even try the transit, yet alone how long a wait any car service would take just to get her. It took some effort getting past the rubbernecking pedestrians the closer she got to whatever accident had happened. 

Seeing that two buses had been brutally struck by a pick-up (well, she _assumed_ it was a pick up. The vehicle was a metal ball on the side of the road) brought that knot in her stomach back ten-fold. She couldn’t spot any markings for _which_ buses they were but Raven had an awful idea of which route one of them was on. Her jog turned into a near sprint as she pushed past some of the people milling about the sidewalks, watching as the last of the glass and random debris were being cleaned up. 

When Gotham City General Hospital loomed in her sights there was no relief. Rushing through the automatic doors, Raven practically ran up to the location desk. The woman behind the counter aimed an empathetic smile her way at how frazzled she was, “How can I help you, Miss?” 

Raven’s nails drummed on the polished counter, the _tap-tap-tap_ keeping her sane as she rushed out, “Barbara Gordon. Do you know if she’s here?” 

A part of her practically fell through the floor as she realized she was certain that Babs was the one in the hospital, but most of her was on edge at the lack of information she had. The waitress reached for her phone and cursed under her breath when she remembered Dick hadn’t given her a room number (or any solid idea of what was going on). Before the receptionist could ask for more Raven blinked as she felt someone step up behind her. A deep, tense voice spoke, "She's with me."

The woman’s eyes widened and she stammered but caught herself. The man stepped next to Raven and he said, “Barbara Gordon, Room 706.” He glanced at Raven from the corner of his eye and put a hand on her shoulder, “We both have family permissions.”

Raven’s eyes went wide as she gaped at Bruce Wayne’s hand on her shoulder, her brain trying to reboot as she took in his morose attempt at smiling despite the mood. A part of her recognized that his money and reputation was the only thing keeping the receptionist from finding out that she technically shouldn’t be allowed to visit, but the baker stayed quiet and forced the closest thing she could muster to a smile. 

The minute and a half of getting their authorization labels passed by in a blur, Raven’s mind flicking from Babs to Bruce to the buses to Babs again. Luckily, he seemed to be just as much at a loss for words as she was. The billionaire waited until they were in the elevator to speak, his voice more a sigh than anything, "Raven, correct?"

Forcefully brought back into the present (and the ride that was bringing her closer to where Babs was), she ducked her head and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, “Mr. Wayne.”

A brow rose at her formality but the Bruce took it in stride, glad for _some_ distraction. "The boys have been talking a lot about you."

Raven bit back a soft chuckle, the sound not as genuine as she hoped, “Really?”

"Barbara's been smiling more often too," Bruce’s lips twitched a bit as he added that fact, watching as Raven perked up at the news. His eyes tightened as he watched the light fade from her, the young woman abruptly remembering _why_ they were there. 

Gray eyes flicked up to his face for just a second and she chewed on her lower lip, "I hate to meet like this…" He nodded solemnly but Raven didn’t notice. Her eyes rarely strayed from the numbered lights for more than a few seconds, anxiously watching as they climbed from the third to the fourth floor and continued on. 

Raven’s fingers twitched against her thighs. She took a deep breath and kept looking ahead, “Do you know what happened?”

There was a short lull, then the billionaire softly explained, “Dick said she was on the bus. Apparently her seat was close to where the truck first hit.” His sapphire eyes glanced at her but she didn’t look his way. 

Bruce took in the way her fingers kept clenching and unclenching, then added, “It’s bad but apparently she’s not in critical condition.”

“Is she… gonna be okay?”

He didn’t speak. The shadow of a hum was her answer and then the elevator doors were opening on the seventh floor, effectively ending their conversation. She rushed out and Bruce was only a step behind her when she caught sight of Dick. He was hunched over in the chair opposite room 706 and his legs vigorously bounced as he stared at his folded hands.

Gray eyes flicked from him to the door and back again, “Can we…”

He slowly nodded at her unspoken question, “Yeah, the doctors left a few minutes ago. She’s still asleep.”

Taking a deep breath, Raven slipped into the room, barely recognizing as Bruce stayed behind to have a quick word with his oldest son. All her attention was on the librarian tucked away in the fluffed up pillows. One arm was in a sling and a cut roughly sliced her bottom lip, but that was the most damage that she could see. The pillows kept her head steady but there was no need for any further support, but her legs were tightly covered by what must have been three blankets.

Raven felt her heart fall to her feet at seeing her love so hurt, but she was ecstatic that things didn’t look too bad. Shakily sitting down on the bedside chair, the baker tenderly traced the lines of her girlfriend’s knuckles. Too worried about whether or not holding Babs’ hand would interfere with the multitude of wires that she couldn’t possibly guess what all of them were for, she settled for simply laying one hand atop Barbara’s, the other playing with a frayed piece of her flannel.

Bruce came in and Dick leaned against the doorframe, both men looking a smidge less worried than when she’d left them. Raven went to stand to give the billionaire her seat but he shook his head, “It’s fine. You stay there.” 

He lifted the chart from the bottom of her bed-frame, glancing over the nurses’ hastily written notes. The Gothamite didn’t remember _much_ from his brief stint in medical school, but most of it looked hopeful. Bruce bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to decipher the list of tests Barbara would need to undergo once she woke up, one sticking out. It was probably just routine, but that didn’t keep the worry from curling around his heart.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, the billionaire glanced at Raven again. “Gordon--Her father won’t be able to get here till later,” He softly explained. Sapphire eyes flicked over her chart one last time and he put it back. His gaze fell to the waitress again and at her barely furrowed brows he offered a bit more explanation, “There’s a commotion on the other end of Gotham. He’s the commissioner.”

Raven blinked at that, taking a second to nod. Her voice cracked as she offered him a small smile, “Alright.”

“And visiting ends at six,” Gray eyes flicked to the clock --reading _4:28 p.m._ \-- and Bruce continued before she could worry, “But you stay as long as you need.”

The man sighed and walked to the other side of Babs’ bed, softly brushing aside some of the hair that as askew from her bun. He ran a tongue over his teeth, “With all the traffic and whatever going’s on Gordon should be here before eight. Dick and I are gonna talk to the doctor then go get the others, let them know she’s okay. We’ll probably be back a bit after Gordon.”

Nodding slowly to himself at how stable she looked despite everything, he met Raven’s stare, “You’ll stay with her?”

“Always.”

He blinked and watched as Raven seemed to shrink into herself at the impulsive answer, her fingers fiddling with the rings that she wore as her eyes flicked to and stayed on the redhead. The business mogul let out a quiet chuckle, “Good. I trust you to it, then.”

She nodded, hardly noticing as Bruce gave her one last look and ushered Dick out; hell, she was barely aware enough to move aside so that one of the nurses could check the redhead’s IVs. Her gaze didn’t stray as fifteen minutes turned to fifty. 

Someone left her an iced coffee on the sink counter and she mindlessly scooted her chair to reach it, stretching so as to not let go of her girlfriend’s hand. Raven let out a little hiss when her moving made Babs’ bag slip off the chair; as the tote fell Babs’ book toppled to the floor, it’s cover facing the ceiling. _11/22/63_ shone up in bright red numbers and Raven raised a brow at the obvious style, languidly rubbing circles on Babs’ knuckles; she certainly never pegged her for a historical fiction fan. 

Quietly picking up the librarian’s current read, she flipped between the cover and the first page of the novel, her heart crumpling as she realized what genre it must have been. Reading an alternate history novel didn’t seem the best idea now of all times.

Although it certainly beat agonizing in silence…

Sighing, Raven sipped at her watered down drink and opened to the beginning, a tiny smile quirking her lips at Babs’ little pencil notes in the margins. She leaned against the side of the hospital bed and began reading, tenderly squeezing her girlfriend’s hand as the steady beep of her monitors filled the room. 

\--

Babs woke up to a snore filling the room and the dull throb of sore muscles. She let out a fleeting sigh of a groan, the sound cutting off at how dry her throat was. Painfully creaking her eyes open, the redhead squinted at the dimmed hospital lights and turned her impossibly sore neck, catching sight of Raven next to her. 

The waitress was sleeping on her folded arms, her fingertips just barely resting right above Babs’ wrist. Behind her, the dingy glow of her dimmed clock read _7:34_ , it’s pale orange lighting up the back of her girlfriend’s head like a halo. Emerald eyes blinked at her well-worn Stephen King novel staring back at her, trying to pierce together what had happened. Shifting on the starched sheets, the clicker on her middle finger stretched as the wire tugged under her body and a monitor to her right let out a shrill beep of warning. 

Gray eyes snapped open at the sound and Raven nearly jumped out of her seat. The confusion was plain on her face as she tried to get her bearings as half-asleep legs knocked the plastic chair. Shaking her head, her face snapped to the librarian. Their eyes met. 

The air escaped Raven’s lungs and Babs practically fell in love with the relieved, lovestruck way the waitress beamed at her, “You’re up.”

She smiled back but couldn’t speak, her eyes glancing at the water on the counter. Her voice was a croak, “Can I?”

Gray eyes glanced at the foot of her bed, well aware that she wouldn’t be able to understand a word of the notes, “I’m not sure…” Raven thought for a moment and shrugged, “Probably. How about you just don’t swallow?” 

Babs rolled her eyes and Raven chuckled at her reaction. “You should be fine either way. Here,” She put the glass to the redhead’s lips and helped her drink. Raven pecked her forehead, “Better?”

“Mmhmm.” The librarian shifted the best she could in her bed, sighing as Raven helped her adjust, “What happened?”

“Your bus got hit. Apparently close to where you were sitting.” As she spoke the baker brushed aside the short strands that were sticking to the bandage on Babs’ forehead. She rose up to peck her girlfriend’s temple again, her relief palpable as she rested their foreheads together, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Barbara hummed at the sentiment and chanced a tease as she realized their proximity, “Am I too gross to kiss?”

Raven raised a brow and leaned in until their noses bumped, “You literally just woke up. In the hospital. I should be getting a nurse before you miss something.”

The redhead gave her a little smile, tilting her head up until their lips brushed, “But I also missed our date.”

Raven let out a little snicker and sneaked a quick peck. Her voice was a breath against Babs’ lips, “I love your priorities.”

Impatient and sore, Babs surged forward that last inch. Her baker urged her back against the pillows, not once stopping their soft kiss. Everything _hurt_ obviously, but kissing Raven was a great distraction. 

Babs tugged on her girlfriend’s shoulder, pulling her closer. A little groan slipped out when Raven rested an elbow on the bed, her hands slowly rubbing little circles along her sides. Something was _different_ in the way Raven moved her lips against hers, but the redhead was still a bit too foggy to fully grasp what it was. All she knew was that this was probably the sweetest, most tender kiss she’d ever had and Babs sunk into the embrace for as long as she could. 

All too soon they had to break apart for air. Before they could go back for more, someone knocked three times on the outside of her door. Jumping away, Raven hastily wiped at her mouth and fixed her hair as she plopped back in her chair. Babs smoothed the blankets back down the best she could and they glanced at each other. 

Snickering, both had to bite back their laughter at their reactions, acting like teenagers almost caught getting handsy. Clearing her throat, Barbara gave her girlfriend a wink and softly called out, “You can come in.”

Her doctor strolled in, “Evening, Miss Gordon!” His smile was comforting as he checked the list on her bed-frame, “Good to see you’re up and have company. I’m Dr. Nick.” 

He looked them over, a lazy chuckle escaping as he added, “This shouldn’t take too long, just have a few tests to do then you two can go back to doing whatever it is you were doing.” Raven palmed her face when he motioned to her smudged lip gloss and Babs let out a squeak as she rubbed the residual shine from her lips. The doctor aimed a quick smile up at them and joked, “But besides that it should be easy. No needles, I promise.”

He walked to the other side of her bed. “Now let’s get a check on your eyes…” Babs handed Raven her glasses as the flashlight shone in her face. Her shoulders relaxed when he nodded at whatever he saw, the curl of his lips relieved as her eyes came back fine. 

Both women watched as he lifted the blankets from her legs, just leaving the thin sheet atop her feet. His smile wasn’t as reassuring as the first and Raven shifted in her seat at the undercurrent of solemnity that overcame him. Babs raised a brow as he said, “Okay, second thing is your legs. I need to see if you can wiggle your toes.”

Raven tilted her head at the question, a breath of surprise leaving her. Gray eyes flicked to her girlfriend and widened at the uncertainty on the librarian’s face. “You, uh--you were moving them before he came in, right?”

Barbara didn’t answer her. She looked at her feet under the sheet, her breath hitching as she attempted to wiggle her toes. The redhead squeezed Raven’s hand as tight as she could and tried again, flexing her thighs and feeling a bloom of anguish when her knees didn’t respond either.

The doctor’s lips tightened into a straight line at the dawning horror on her face. His quiet “Miss Gordon…” was shadowed by Raven pressing a firm, desperate kiss onto her bandaged knuckles, the waitress softly whispering against her skin, “Darling…”

Babs squeezed her eyes closed and waited to wake up again.


	7. Fruit Cake and Moby Dick

Despite the severity of her injuries the list of stretches for preliminary physical therapy didn’t seem like they’d be a problem, all things considered. Babs was in good enough shape already that moving her upper body was hard, not strenuous. Sighing as she let the paper rest on her pillow, the redhead tore her gaze from the ceiling to her girlfriend, her nose scrunching as she caught sight of the snack that was the visitor cafeteria’s dessert that day.

Ignoring her love’s pout, Raven casually munched on her bite of fruit cake as she waited for the nurse to finish redressing the few wounds Babs had, grateful that most of the injuries appeared to be healing up quickly.

She aimed an appreciative smile and a quiet “Thank you” to the nurse as she left, stretching to rest an elbow on her girlfriend’s bed. Raven batted her lashes at her favorite patient, knowing that it was best that they get right into it, “Ready to work on sitting up?”

Sure enough, Babs pouted up at her. “I can sit just fine.”

“You haven’t stopped reclining in like three days, Darling.” Biting her lip, gray eyes brightened as an idea came to her. Babs squinted at the look on her love’s face, “What are you--”

Being careful for the wires and doing her utmost best to stay above the librarian’s thighs, Raven crawled up onto the bed and straddled her waist. She grinned down at Babs, biting back a snicker at the furious blush that started to flood those freckled cheeks. Raven leaned down to rest her palms along Babs’ sides and practically purred out, “Well, Miss Gordon…”

She held up her weight as she all but laid on top of the librarian, unable to hold back her smile as their lips nearly brushed. Babs started to reach up to end the teasing and Raven pulled back an inch, “With an attitude like _that_ I bet a kiss you can’t reach me.”

Babs let out a snort and raised up to steal a peck, a flabbergasted sound slipping out of her when Raven pulled out of reach again. Emerald eyes halfheartedly glared at her girlfriend, “ _Really?_ ”

“This isn’t the context I thought I’d first say this in,” Raven shrugged. She leaned back until they were half a foot apart and tapped her girlfriend’s nose. Her hands fanned out above the redhead’s stomach as she wiggled her hips and she savored the stunned way Babs squeaked at the movement, “But right now ya gotta work for it, Babe.”

They stared at each other for a second, then the waitress’ brows teasingly jumped and she sing-songed, “PT’s orders.”

Babs pursed her lips and nodded, her breath coming out in a puff as she stretched to reach Raven. Groaning as their noses touched, she could only get a ghost of a kiss before her girlfriend was retreating _again_ , the baker looking entirely too pleased with herself as she waited another few inches away. 

They kept at that pattern for a few minutes until Babs had worked herself up to nearly where she needed to be. Raven made sure the pillows were sturdy behind her back and let her own knees support the sides of the redhead’s hips. Chuckling, she snuck a kiss and helped keep Babs’ glasses on her face when their noses bumped. 

Raven murmured against her lips, “Can you do one more for me?”

Exhausted at finally sitting upright, the redhead stuck her tongue out at Raven, “Don’t!” The waitress paid her whine no mind, giggling as she sat back on Babs’ lap and opened her arms. Even as she took a breath in preparation of reaching even further, Barbara’s words were a pout, “You’re a dick.”

Still a few inches away, the waitress bit her bottom lip. There was a certain pride and a lot of love in her dark eyes as she teased, “Then c’mon, Ahab. Keep going and you’ll get me eventually.”

Babs pushed on for that last stretch, her victory laugh smothered by her partner’s lips. 

She sighed and let herself slump into their embrace, a little trill of a sound slipping out of her as Raven’s hands split directions; one went to entangle in her hair and the other started running along her sides. The waitress hit a ticklish patch and Babs laughed, pulling away as her girlfriend let her butterfly kisses trail down to her jaw. 

"Last time I checked," The librarian breathed out as Raven helped her settle back into the pillows, "With how we’ve been we’re supposedly in some obnoxiously fluffy romance, not a nautical adventure fiction."

“You never know, my bookworm,” Raven leaned in to steal another kiss. She hummed out as Babs cupped her face, “With all the stories you work with you might’ve fallen into one.”

Babs ran a thumb over the baker’s cheek, her head tilting in thought, “That seems more like a fanfic idea than anything.” 

Raven shrugged a shoulder, “True. But all of them involve making out at some point, right?”

Babs bit back a smile and put a finger to her girlfriend’s lips before she could lean forward, “I don’t want a nurse to walk in on us.” 

Raven snickered and lightly swayed to an unheard beat, kissing a freckle on the side of her girlfriend’s finger. Gray eyes flicked to the closed door, “Wanna be a model patient for them too?”

“I do. So no getting handsy in the hospital.”

The baker pursed her lips and blew a raspberry against the redhead’s finger. She couldn’t keep the teasing lilt out of her voice, “Even when your white whale’s right in front of you?”

Babs giggled and allowed one last firm kiss, lightly shooing her love off the bed right after, “Even then!”

\--

It should have been obvious with how little time a doctor had for each of their patients, let alone how overworked and spread thin nurses must have been, but she had never really thought of the day-to-day of an extended stay. Truth be told, hospitals were _mind-numbingly_ boring. There were less than ten channels, half were constantly showing ads, and her sling and IVs made reading a book impossible. Sure, Babs knew she wasn’t one to talk about being bored; what with Raven constantly by (or on) her side, Dad poking his head in to have a chat every two hours and the rest of the Waynes _gracing_ her with their shenanigans what seemed to be every ten minutes, she was probably the busiest patient this hospital wing had seen in awhile. 

But that didn’t make the boredom any less stifling. _Especially_ when her stay surpassed a week and the waitress had to keep up with her busy schedule at the Tower. Babs had to keep back a sigh at the thought of the place, wondering when she’d be off this hospital-sanctioned diet and able to each all the pastries Raven could possibly bake for her again. 

The idea of junk food made her perk up and the librarian narrowed her eyes at the ceiling, counting back the days; she had missed their last date, sure, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t go out on a date _now_ , right?

Her emerald gaze settled on the call button and Babs grinned.

The sun was starting when her girlfriend came back. “Hey, Darling!” Raven’s voice was light and airy as she strolled into room 706 again, bringing the scent of shortbread cookies and tea with her. She couldn’t sneak any in for her librarian even if she wanted, but her gray eyes were bright as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder and showcased her dessert with the other hand, “The cafeteria’s got fruit cake again.”

Babs laughed and blew a raspberry at her girlfriend’s back as Raven set down her satchel, “You’re supposed to be helping me feel _better_.”

“It’s a winter staple,” The baker instinctively called over her shoulder. She pulled out a thin square package and her smile widened, “Besides, I got you something from the giftshop.”

The redhead shifted in her bed, nervous and excited at all the possibilities of her plan, “Good. I got you --well, us-- something too.”

Gray eyes glanced at her, focusing on her obvious excitement, “Yeah?”

Barbara pointed with her good hand, “Behind the curtain.”

Eager, Raven stepped to the curtain and pulled it aside, her eyes widening at the sight of a wheelchair sitting there. She let out a little gasp and snapped her head back to her girlfriend. Babs wiggled her shoulders at the look, scratching at her nape as she hummed out, “I _might_ have gotten Bruce to get them to let me go out and about on the floor.” 

“Oh?” 

The redhead nodded, “Apparently there’s a lot of windows closer to the elevators, if you wanted to hang out there.” 

Raven blinked, her face filling with light as her smile grew, “Wanna people watch again?”

Babs fiddled with the top of her blanket, a bit overwhelmed at the brightness in her girlfriend’s face. Raven seemed to be even more excited at the prospect than she was and the librarian drawled, “I was hoping.” 

“Well, uh,” Raven giggled as she perched on the side of the bed and kissed her love’s cheek. Her words were a breathy laugh as she placed the package on Babs’ lap, “Maybe we can add this to it? Make it a real date.”

The gift was loosely wrapped so she could pull the paper away with just one hand. Babs raised a brow and bit back a smile at the ‘Recipes in Literature Classics’ that came into sight. Directly under it was a small, thin box of dark chocolate. Emerald eyes flicked up to her girlfriend, “And what are these?”

“Well, my beloved Captain,” The waitress got comfy on the side of the bed and placed a lazy kiss just above the sling’s strap on Babs’ shoulder. “Melville put a chapter all about cod and clam chowder. Once you officially get out I’ll make you some with this.” She tapped the tiny recipe book with her fingertip. After a second her head sheepishly tilted to the side, “And the gift shop didn’t have anything whale related, but the almonds kinda look like shells. Figured it’d fit with whatever sea puns we can think of.” 

Babs laughed at that and she added, “Plus, I asked the nurses. They said you can have them if you want, just gotta log how many.”

“You’re the best,” Babs shifted on her side and nudged her girlfriend’s face down towards her own. Her green eyes were bright and she brushed their noses together, softly speaking in the tiny space between them, “Thank you.” 

She let out a hum as Raven closed the gap between them, kissing her softly. Babs rose up to nuzzle closer, pouting as the baker started backing away an inch. Pale fingers lazily circled a cluster of freckles on her jaw, “Ready to get out of this room?”

Her fingers started sloppily unraveling the bottom of Raven’s braid from its elastic, “Depends. Can I kiss you while we people watch?”

Raven laughed and pressed their noses together again, “It’s a date, then.”


	8. Pretzels and 1Q84

Babs reclined in her wheelchair as she flipped through the second novel of the trilogy that her girlfriend had in her bag, relieved that she was going to have Raven with her the whole day. Dad and Bruce had given (if not requested, knowing how they were) Alfred and Dick full reign to coddle her and she was getting _so sick_ of them constantly peeking over her shoulder. 

It wasn't as bad with Raven, though.

Babs let out a quiet little sigh as she slumped in her seat even more. Raven’s gait was steady as she pushed her up the slight incline and the redhead let her head fall back, mindlessly taking in all the little scars that graced her girlfriend’s face and neck. Her fingertips twitched around the book and the small foil bag balanced in her hand, her forearm still sore from her IVs being taken out and the press of her sling annoying against the fuzz of her sweater. 

She aimlessly popped another pretzel into her mouth, getting lost in the casual sway of her girlfriend’s long hair; Raven without her signature braid was a rare but very appreciated sight, after all. When her stare surpassed a minute gray eyes flicked down to her and a thick brow teasingly arched, “Like what you see?”

“Always,” Babs sighed out. 

She ate some more pretzels and kept watching Raven as she directed her towards their next date. The redhead had a pretty good idea of where they were going and her heart ached as she thought of the last time she had been in Robinson park. Sure, she and Raven had walked out of the park together, just barely holding onto each other as the snow crunched and slid under their boots, but everything was different now. Most of the snow had melted and spring was making her entrance known; the leaves were small but lush, the grass wild and speckled with weeds, flowers showcasing their buds as they waited until the bees were ready to open up. 

The skip of her wheelchair’s wheels and the clack of Raven’s boots comfortably blended in with the sleepy birdsongs and Babs’ smile widened as she caught sight of the bench they had used. A box of dried peaches was sitting there, decorated with a lemon bow pasted on the middle of it’s plastic top. 

She tried to pout but her laughs were getting in the way, “And here I thought we’d be enjoying carbs together.” 

Raven snickered and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s jaw, sighing as her nose nudged a freckle just below the librarian’s ear. Her soft exhale sent wonderful shivers tap-dancing down Babs’ spine and Raven grinned at the reaction, “I’ll take them off your hands if you’d like?”

“It’s gonna cost you,” Babs’ smile was as cheeky as her voice and she put her free hand on the baker’s bicep, urging her down. Her flannel was warm from the sun and Barbara cooed as Raven cupped her jaw. The waitress’ other hand went to her lap and moved the bag against her thigh, settling down on the bit of midsection right below her sling.

A pair of squirrels chirped as they chased each other through the treetops, slipping and shaking the boughs above their heads. Smiling into the kiss, Barbara reluctantly pulled away at the noise; Raven let out a whine and nudged an inch closer, a groan slipping out as the redhead’s hand tangled into her hair. The librarian let out a breathless giggle at the sound, “We’re supposed to be heading down to the Tower soon.” 

Emerald eyes softened as her girlfriend reached up to fix the way her glasses sat on her face. Babs rested their foreheads together, “You don’t wanna be late.”

“Is Bruce gonna be there?”

Raven’s question was immediate and the redhead only smiled, “He wanted to see you again when later this week, actually. Maybe when I get this dumb sling off.” Her hand lazily twirled some of the waitress’ hair around her fingers, amused as she remembered, “But I thought you two got along when you met? You’re still nervous about just… interacting with him?”

Pale hands began lightly tugging on her armrests as Raven walked backwards, slowly urging them towards the bench. Still, her eyes were wide and her face flabbergasted at her love’s question, “He’s _Bruce Wayne_.”

“You’re _Raven Roth_.”

Raven snorted at her and bumped their noses together, “Last time I checked I wasn't the only one rich enough to buy a private plane at the drop of a hat."

Babs batted her lashes up at her girlfriend, “And the last time _I_ checked _you_ were the only one that can sneak me an extra cookie at the Tower.”

Gray eyes playfully rolled and Raven snuck in one last peck, “That segue was _awful_.” Still, she straightened up and plucked the box of peaches off the wood, offering it to her girlfriend. he waitress kissed her hairline and muttered against her skin, “Promise you won’t fall asleep this time?”

“I dunno,” Babs tilted her head back until their noses booped, “Will you cuddle and feed me later if I do?”

Raven snorted, “That was always the plan.”

Babs giggled and pushed a pretzel into her girlfriend’s mouth, “Then I’ll stay awake.”

\--

The Tower wasn’t too busy for a Thursday afternoon, but that didn’t stop the barely-contained groan of disbelief from bubbling out of Barbara as she caught sight of her siblings. Or, more importantly, at the sight of the sweaters and flowers and a whole arrangement of presents awaiting her. 

She didn’t mind the gifts but Dick was fully prepared to coddle her -- _again_ \-- and he seemed to have all the others on board. Duke and Cass were poking over a pristine collection of first editions that admittedly made her heart skip a beat, Steph was showcasing what seemed to be a signature edition box of Eggos with her _face_ on it and Damian was busy sketching in his notebook, but given the way Jason and Tim were looking over a canvas (and the fine whiskey and coffee sets that they must’ve gotten), the boy probably painted a scene just for her. 

Raven noticed her emotions and nudged her shoulder, “Wanna take a few to prepare?” 

The redhead felt some of the tension leave her, “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Don’t worry.” A kiss to her temple, then, “I know _just_ the place.”

Babs blinked as Raven expertly maneuvered them the long way around, avoiding being anywhere near where her family could spot them until they got to the counter and slipped past. As her girlfriend let out a low “Ta-da!” Babs palmed the side of her face, biting back a snicker as they hid from her family’s view, “ _Really_ , Rae?” 

She let the burst of laughter out as she reclined in her wheelchair, “We’ve fallen to hiding in the storage room?”

Her girlfriend giggled with her, crouching down to kneel in front of her. Raven’s voice was lazy and teasing, “Is there anyplace more romantic?”

The librarian wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders. She drummed her nails along the flannel collar and mused aloud, “None that I can think of. Unless you think we can head out to a different reality?”

That got her a quick kiss and the wonderful feeling of Raven smothering her laugh against her lips. The baker drawled out in the space between them, “As long as there’s only one moon out when we leave we should be fine.”

“Oh?” Babs’ tongue poked at her cheek until it bulged, “You’re not even gonna look out for any air chrysalis in the trees?” 

Snickering, Raven rested her palms on each side of Babs’ thighs and pressed a loud smooch to her freckled cheek. She giggled against her girlfriend’s skin, “That’s… not really how 1Q84 went.”

Her hands fell to rest on top of Raven’s, “I’m a _librarian_ , Babe. We’re holed up in a storage room, let me shoehorn in these references.” 

“Murakami would be proud.” She leaned back on her haunches and grinned as Babs rubbed away some of her smudged chapstick. Raven tilted her chin and softly smooched her girlfriend’s finger. “And besides, we’re in a storage room in a cafe where _I work_ ,” The waitress stressed. She rested an elbow on the wheelchair’s arm and curled closer to her girlfriend again, “I’m _connected_.”

Barbara couldn’t hold back her smile as she booped their noses together. Her smile turned into a grin as gray eyes winked at her, “What are you planning?”

Leaning back, Raven peeked out the door and caught sight of her favorite co-worker. He turned at the stare on the back of his head and she waved him down, grinning as he strolled up to them, “Heya, Vic!” 

He crossed his arms and casually leaned against the doorframe. His brown eyes flicked to the mishmash of three tables pushed together and Victor’s smile brightened as he guessed the obvious, “You hiding from the family?”

“Maaaaybe,” The waitress looked positively cheeky as her fingers slid in between Babs’ and she squeezed three times, “Wondering if you could hide us for a bit?”

“I gotcha,” Victor’s head tilted towards the shrouded booths near the exit, completely out of the Waynes’ sight. He glanced at the sling still on the librarian’s arm and then the wheelchair she was in, amending, “Unless you wanted something outside?”

Raven looked to her love, brushing some of the hair away from her forehead. Babs squeezed their joined hands again and softly smiled up at him, “Could it be a table for two?”


End file.
